Little Beach Party
Little Beach Party is the season 1 finale, the thirteenth episode in season 1 and the thirteenth overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. The episode aired on May 1, 2005. Plot Episode Trivia *When Zoey asks Logan did he give the cab driver the right directions he says, "Yes, I Googled it," even though on these kind of Schneider's Bakery productions, Google is called "Zaplook." *When Chase tells Quinn that Mr. Bender's number is in his cell phone, you can see Paige Howard's name below Mr. Bender's. *Nicole uses the word "suckish" in this episode. This is the fourth time she has used that word. She also is heard saying it in "Welcome to PCA", Disc Golf", and "Webcam." *When Michael says that they should start doing a beach tradition every semester after exams. However, in the last episodes of other seasons, they don't have an after exam party. It is possible that those episodes don't take place at the end of a semester. **It is unknown if Lola, Lisa, or Vince, ever joined in on the gang's tradition too after she came to PCA. *This is the only episode of the first season that mainly takes place outside of PCA. *If Quinn already knew the chemical smelled like coconut, she should have been unconscious. *After the gang gets dropped off at the wrong beach, they begin walking for over an hour, after which Zoey says they don't even know if they're going in the right direction. But they were walking with the sea on their left, which means they would have been going north (PCA being set in California), and thus further away from both PCA and the party (Dustin said the party was south of PCA). *This episode marks the last appearance of Dana Cruz, though she appears in flashbacks in PCA Confidential. *Dana is the only main character who Zoey doesn't help study for her exams. *In this episode, Dana barely has any dialogue and is shown very little. Fans of her got rather upset since this was her last appearance and she did not get a proper goodbye. *The shot of the water crashing against the rocks at the beach was used at the end of the title sequence in every season of Zoey 101. *The girls thanked Quinn for the "experience" that they had at the beach. However, Quinn did not get them to the beach. Logan did. Yet, everyone was angry with Logan when he accidentally used the wrong directions. Everyone, except Logan, was not angry with Quinn when they found out that she accidentally made them all fall asleep with her coconut fragrance. Quinn and Logan were responsible for everything that happened on that day, but nobody thanked Logan for the experience. Goofs *Dustin said he was in the ocean for six hours, however, if he was really in the water for that long, he would've gotten severely sunburnt, but when he said it, his skin is its normal color. It is possible he was just exaggerating. *How did they change their clothes so fast? Likewise, if they hadn't changed, they probably would've been able to catch the bus. *On the DVD version, the writer credit is correct, but the direction credit goes to "Savage" Steve Holland instead of the Steve Holland who now works on The Big Bang Theory. *If one looks closely, it is clear that Dustin is still wearing a swimsuit while in the ocean. *Quinn's mirror induced fire starts far too quickly and is far too large to be considered realistic. *Though Zoey, Chase, and Logan find worms in the sand, in reality, worms cannot live in sand. *When everybody falls asleep, Chase falls onto the chair. When Michael wakes up, Chase is on the floor. Then when Michael sees what time it is, Chase is back on the chair. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season finale